Gallipoli: Dead End
by Mile Jedinak
Summary: During in 1915, one of the biggest operation has begun. David Pines and Lil' Alex want to fight in the battlefield. Meanwhile, the ladies also want to kill each enemy. Someone also wants romantic. Who will have it, when the ANZACs and Turks also join the fight? Gallipoli Campaign, the second Trojan War, has started.
1. Chapter 1

_**P.S.:**__** It's my first fanfic about Gravity Falls.**_

**: I don't own Gravity Falls, The Doraemons (The Doraemons Entente and Central Powers) or other ones, or historical characters.**

**: Their names in history:**

**:: David Pines (Dipper Pines).**

**:: Margaret 'Maggie' Pines (Mabel Pines).**

**:: Lili Conduroy (Wendy Conduroy).**

**:: Robbie.**

**:: Alexander Gleeful/Lil' Alex (Gideon Gleeful/Lil' Gideon).**

**:: Nadya Northwest (Pacifica Northwest).**

**:: Sweety Chiu (Candy Chiu).**

**:: Grenda.**

**:: Daniel Kid (Dora-the-Kid).**

**:: Philip Kangaroos (Doraroos) – My OCs.**

**:: Raymond Dorapin – My OCs.**

**:: André Doransson (Doransson) – My OCs.**

**:: Abdullah Aydın Jr. (Dora Aydın) – My OCs.**

**:: Abdullah Aydın Sr – My OCs.**

**:: Artur El Ghaddar (Dora El Ghaddar) – My OCs.**

* * *

00:00 A.M.

25 April, 1915

Dardanelles…

_HMS Queen Elizabeth…_

In Dardanelles, the British-French warships arrived into the strait of Bosphorus. Admiral John de Robeck and Sir Ian Hamilton took a look outside to the Turks' defenses.

"What a nice choice, John. Realizing that the Turks had 12-miles artillery, attacking at night isa a quite good than early morning." – Sir Hamilton said.

"Thank you, Sir." – Admiral de Robeck replied – "We should launch it now. The Turks might not know about our actions."

"I see. Hurry before the Turks know!" – Sir Ian Hamilton ordered to start firing. Next, John de Robeck ordered to his men: "Sailors! Aim to the mainland, and prepare to fire!" Daniel Kid, Raymond Dorapin and Philip Kangaroos knew it, woke up and shouted:

"GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME!"

#####

_Ottoman lines…_

Alexander Gleeful, one of David's nemesis, looking on the strait. Suddenly, he recognized the British ships.

"What are they doing?"

As a German advisor in Ottoman Army, he must report it to Esad Pasha, who was the high command of the Turks. He called to Esad.

"Esad Paşa, işgalciler geldiniz!" (_Esad Pasha, the invaders have come!_)

Esad Pasha heard it all, and gathered up with other commanders: "İngiliz ve Fransız gemileri şimdi buradasın. Birkaç dakika sonra onlar ateş, bu yüzden hazır olun ve onlara hoş geldiniz." (_The British and French vessels are here now. In few minutes later they will fire, so get ready and welcome them._) They came outside and asked for waiting its enemies.

#####

Dardanelles…

"ATTACK!" – the British and French vessels opened fire. A lot of piece of giant ammo dropped into the Turkish lines. They continued.

"For our Holy City of Constantinople! FIRE!"

Their guns kept firing. Meanwhile, Kid, Dorapin and Kangaroos came to meet Sir Hamilton.

"Sir, are you sure…" – Raymond began.

"Not now, my French friend. We will destroy the Turks by Navy, and later use the troops to reach the Cove. They will be decoys to our main force attack in Cape Helles." – Sir Hamilton said – "But we must support them."

"I cannot be sure about it." – Kid said – "Since I moved from Caucasus back to England and join the Campaign, I did not see a huge landing plan like this."

"When Menelaus and Agamemnon attacked Troy, were they afraid? No, they were not. We will launch the second Trojan War, but I won't end in 10 years. I'll lose only one year to finish it." – Sir Ian confirmed – "And I'll destroy the Turks."

"Make sure you're right." – Philip swore – "I sware if you fail you will be dismissed."

They took binoculars and watched the attack…

#####

_Ottoman lines…_

"Bak bizim aşağıda!" (_Look our below!_) – Alexander's voice started. The Turks faced a huge casualties. About it, he came to ask Mustafa Kemal Bey, another commander in here.

"Yarbay Kemal, burada ne işin var?" (_What are you doing here, Kemal Bey?_)

"Gleeful! Sen eklemek gerekmez." (_Gleeful! I shouldn't add you._) – Kemal felt unhappy.

"Türkiye için ne yapabilirim?" (_What can you do for Turkey?_) – Gleeful argued.

"Sorma Danışmanı. Seninle kendimi yorgun hissediyorum. Benim planım var, bu yüzden buradan." (_Stop asking, advisor. I feel tired with you. I've my plan, so get out of here._) – Mustafa Kemal got tired with Alexander, so he ordered to get out. Unhappy with this decision, Alexander left out: "I sware that if Kemal fails I will shoot his head."

#####

_HMS Queen Elizabeth…_

Sir Ian Hamilton and Admiral John de Robeck watched the battlefield and the attack. Sir Hamilton asked John about it.

"Admiral, what will you do later?"

"In March, we only attacked the Turks in the sea, not landing. Winston Churchill wanted us to make another firing to Turkish squad, where he believed the Turks did not have much time. But the King rejected it, and ordered to send troops into Gallipoli." – John explained.

"I didn't like to continue navy blocking to the strait. Winston should open his eyes first. We will make another Trojan War in here, but I won't end in 10 years. I said to my men about it, and we will be another Agamemnon, Menelaus, Odysseus or Achilles. Sadly we don't have Helen." – Sir Ian laughed quitely – "But who need Helen now? No one! Hahahaha…"

"I love your spirit, Sir. Can we launch the landing?" – John de Robeck demanded – "We will not wait more time. Our troops are going to kill the Turks."

"We are, John." – Sir Hamilton confirmed – "Let's start the Second Trojan War." Sir Ian then ordered very big:

"ALL THE SOLDIERS! PREPARE TO BE ARMED, GET YOUR GUNS AND JUMP ON BOATS!"

Meanwhile, David Pines, a sniper, who had a bad relationship with Robbie, also prepared guns. But about Lili, he could not forget, so he promised in his heart:

"Well… I promise, Lili, I will marry you if I complete my mission in Turkey."

"Well well, what we got here? An idiot sniper!" – Robbie insulted David before the D-day – "No one can get Lili out from my hands. She is mine, and always belong to me." Robbie took his guns, kicked David out and laughed. David didn't care about it, he stood up: "One day, I'll kill you." Then, he got outside, where the ANZACs had prepared.

Also, in HMS Queen Elizabeth, Daniel, Raymond and Philip shouted bigger:

"GET READY FOR THE LANDING!"

They also jumped into the boat. They took swords, pistols and armed. David also took on board.

"I'm ready to die."

They sailed its boats into the Cove, the people called it was Gaba Tepe Cove… At night, some landing operation had begun but not much boats. But the real fight appeared in morning…

#####

06:00 A.M.

_Ottoman lines…_

"Ölmeye hazır mısın?" (_Are you prepared to die?_) – a Turkish sergeant yelled. He was Artur El Ghaddar, a Maronite from Ottoman Lebanon.

"Biz hazırız!" (_We're ready!_) – they chorused – "Allahu Ekber!" (_Allahu Akbar!_)

They reloaded its guns. All of them. Mustafa Kemal Bey came to help Artur.

"İyi misin, Artur?" (_Are you alright, Artur?_)

"Biz hazırız, Yarbay Kemal." (_We're ready, Kemal Bey._)

"İyi şanslar, Lübnan Maronit Çavuş." (_Good luck, Lebanese Maronite sergeant._) – Mustafa Kemal thanked for his help, and returned to the HQ. Artur yelled:

"SİLAHLARINI HEDEF AL!" (_AIM YOUR GUNS!_)

#####

Meanwhile, the ANZAC troops prepared for the landing. Philip shouted to remember:

"TODAY, WE ARE PROUD TO BE THE AUSTRALIAN AND NEW ZEALAND ARMY CORPS, SO GET READY, BECAUSE WE WILL DIE FOR TOMORROW'S GLORY! ARE YOU READY?"

"**WE ARE!**" – they refrained.

"AGAIN!" – Philip yelled, and they repeated bigger, stronger and more powerful. So, Kid questioned to Philip: "Do you want to make another Trojan War, like Sir Ian Standish Monteith Hamilton talked before?"

"We're ready. But we should know we wouldn't have the Trojan Horse anymore." – Philip smiled – "But we had guns, artillery and the decline of the Ottoman Empire."

"Let's go!" – Kid cheered. These boats were getting closer. In one boats, David took his picture about Margaret and his Grunkle Stan (Standish): "Men… Maggie, I will survive!"

#####

Alexander Gleeful, or Lil' Alex, had been ready. He knew that he could not defeat The Doraemons Entente, due to The Doraemons' powers. So he must use The Doraemons Central Powers' powers to defeat them, especially he knew The Doraemons Entente's members had come.

"I'm waiting for you, those TDE."

He aimed to the sea. This time, the battle had come…

#####

"Want to defeat them huh? THEN LET'S SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" – Daniel shouted. No fear, only coming, they had gotten everything.

"Want to seize the city of Constantinople? LET'S TAKE IT!" – Raymond cheered too. Then, the first boats had reached to the mainland. They landed into the sand of the cove.

"And now, it's the beginning…" – it was both in Robbie and David's brains…

#####

Recognizing the ANZACs, Lil' Alex then ordered to wait for a moment. And then, when the ANZACs were many more, he then called to Artur.

"Onlar gelip, Artur!" (_They have come, Artur!_)

"Bunlar, Avustralyalı ve Yeni Zelandalı! HAZIR MISIN?" (_Those are Australians and New Zealanders! READY?_) – Artur ordered these last words, and the Turks nodded. This time, Artur, a Lebanese Christian sergeant, pointed on three: "Üç… iki… bir…" (_Three… two… one…_)

And finally, when the ANZACs were finishing gain control in the cove…

"Sıfır! **ATEŞ!**" (_Zero! __**FIRE!**_)

* * *

Landing at Anzac Cove…


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**I'm going to continue the story about the Gallipoli Campaign. But since the disaster of Malaysia Airlines' MH-17, killing both 298 people, I'll spend for over a minute to remember for all the victims in the plane. Also, because it involved to Australia, so I'll pray for the death, and also I hope that who shot down the plane must be punished in the justice court.**

_Next day…_

"The fight will start right in the early of morning. We have sent the ANZAC troops into the beach of Gallipoli. Soon… we shall conquer this area as soon as possible. For me, this is one, and our greatest chance we ever have, since Russia is under siege with Germany in Poland to Carpathians." William Birdwood commented like that before commanding his force landing to Turkish territory. Now, they really showed up and the fight started…

"David, prepare yourself. You must get ready for the fight, got it?"

"Got it, sir." It was David Pines, the young man was finally reached the cove. But the Turks fired. And so did the conflict. Both of the Turks and the ANZACs face-to-face by shooting every weapon they got: first was the rifle; second was MG gun made by Maxim Gun Company; third, when you got no bullets, used bayonet. Daniel Kid took his pistol then shot the Turks…

"BLAM!"

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" Artur fired back: "Damn…" But the fighting was just about to start…

"BLAM!"

Both of Turkish and ANZAC troops shot against its rival. The battle was being fiercely and so many casualties. The battle was not ended, as David must prepare for his sniping skills. This was a real test, as another one was waiting for him…

#####

1914

"You're Alexander Gleeful?"

"Yes."

"Why did you join the army?"

"Seeking my revenge."

"Revenge… against who?"

"A boy… who had stolen… my life… He must die… die… and… DDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

#####

_Today…_

David was shocked in fear. But now, he must focus, because he saw someone, who was not needing to test, still could defeat the advancing ANZAC troops. Daniel Kid could see this man, as Philip Kangaroos did. Both of them realized this person…

Alexander Gleeful…

"Alexander…" David could realize this face: it was from one of his greatest rivals in all of his young life, the boy who wanted to marry his sister but no result. Instead, he was kicked out every time, so he brought on himself hate, angry and fearful about David. Because of this, David Pines and Alexander Gleeful were really, really stuck on a real showdown between two snipers. So be it…

"Time for me to do something…"

David fired, and the battle began. Alexander was almost killed, but sadly his servant behind, a soldier, was dead. Under his anger, Alexander fired back. The firing between two snipers was quickly dominated a small part of the huge battlefield. Inside these two snipers, their conflict was not done yet.

About the others, Daniel, Philip, they were being challenged…

"Okay Danny, you American bullshit, what can you do?"

"Change the plan? No!"

"Then attack them immediately!"

"No we cannot. Besides, the Turks are still too many." 

"THEN WHAT?" suddenly Philip almost killed. Someone shot through his hat, but the Turkish soldier later was eliminated by himself. Daniel only said that, he reported to his notebook that it was truly an unlikely battle in Turkey.

"Geez… I'm gonna out of here if the war ended."

Meanwhile, the Turks kept resisting against their enemy…

"Seni! Silahını tekrar yükleyin ve üsse dönün. Yarbay Kemal için rapor şimdi!" (_You! Reload your weapon, and return to the base. Report to Kemal Bey, now!_)

"Evet Efendi!" (_Yes sir!_)

The Turks, under the command of Sanders Pasha and Mustafa Kemal, had been under resisting against the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps so far. They knew what was happening in here would be just a matter of time, so they got to retreat quickly. In the home front of the Turks, Otto Liman von Sanders and his minions decided that they must retreat to secure their force.

"Biz geri çekilmek düşünüyorum. Bizim güç Anzaklar daha fazla delik değil." (_I think we should retreat. Our force can't hole the ANZACs any longer._)

"Kabul Ediyorum. Ancak kanunda çekilmek. Aslında, biz bu kale Anzaklar kazanmak kadar tutun, veya kaybetmek." (_I agree. But we should retreat in law. In fact, we will hold this stronghold until the ANZACs win, or lose._) It was the answer from Mustafa Kemal Bey. The future leader of Turkey might have gotten some plan to share…

But in the other side, the ANZACs were focusing on the battle. The Turks, under Kemal's command, with assist from Sanders Pasha, tried to prevent the ANZAC troops. With David, it was nothing better than this now… But unfortunately… a taller guy had stopped him. He was under Raymond's command.

"Stop it dude! I take this place!"

It was…

"Robbie! You… why are you here so early?" David was too shocked that he could not believe it: "You are so fast than I thought." But Robbie pushed him away with a laugh: "Cheer off, kid. It's my turn." Like David, Robbie was also a sniper. He showed his own skills by killing four soldiers in just only for 30 seconds and even… they did not leave the trench. Because of this, David was amazed, while Robbie took that time and asked to David:

"Show me your talent, little Pines."

"Hhmmm…" David showed no respect to Robbie as Robbie did the same thing. He shot down some few others, but the only sad thing on him… he was failed to kill Alexander. Meanwhile, Alexander saw no sign from David, became suspicious…

"That's weird…"

He ran to the upper place, where he could see anything better. A sorcerer, and also a sniper, it was so easy to do it.

"Well well well… look at here… those Aussies foolish! They thought they can get me but…"

Even so, when Alex was not done yet, suddenly Raymond fired. Alex was fine, but it almost hit his heart. Raymond shouted in English: "How did you think, sniper? My present to you!" Holy cow… but Alex gained his patience so well: "YOU FRENCH BASTARD! GOT IT!" And so did the fight. Alexander almost shut down Raymond, but the French guy was very smart. He and his Doras partner: Khalid Behlaroub. The Algerian man supplied for his friend a lot, especially facing against the Ottomans. His Islamic face, despite could not cover all the truth, but still, he could make trouble to the Turks. And once again, he proved it. He changed the weapon for Raymond, but still, his eyes watched carefully. Khalid yelled:

"SNIPER! SHOW YOURSELF FOR ME!"

"Here I come!" Alex threw a grenade to its place, but with Khalid, it was too tiny for him. Instead, he threw it back, not for Alex, but for the Turkish army. Inside the Turkish trench, the smell of grenade came to all of soldiers…

"Ne…" (_What the…_)

And it was exploded… but that was not done yet…


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2)

"Move move move move move!" Everyone shouted. They changed their formation to protect themselves out from the Turkish attack. Meanwhile, the Turks also moved them away.

#####

"Haydi! Kapalı değil!" (_Go! Don't be trapped!_)

"İstediğin gibi." (_Like your wish!_)

The Turkish troops were driving them out. The grenade exploded which casualties came. Luckily, few of them just injured.

El Ghaddar tried to run closer…

"Daha fazla malzeme ihtiyacımız var. Onları daha fazla tutamıyoruz." (_We need more supplies. We can't hold them much longer._)

"Maronit adam, onları tutmalısın. Aslında, seni kaç Hıristiyan Türklerin takip etmek." (_Maronite man, we have to hold them. In fact, you're the few Christian to follow the Turks._)

"Evet efendim. Şimdi biz arıyoruz…" (_Yes Sir. We are now looking…_)

"İyi. Ghaddar aile gurur duyuyorum." (_Good. Proud to have the Ghaddar family._)

The Ottomans ran out from the trench. They ran through to the hill in the back of their line. They called help from machine guns and those machine gunners had already adopted the signal.

"Hazır olun. İngilizler geliyor." (_Get ready. The Brits are coming._)

#####

"Don't move! I guess something is not right."

It was Kid. He smelt something unlike the same…

"**I will shoot anyone cross through!**"

But the battle's necessary could not hold them on a place. Robbie decided that he would march first, so he disobeyed Kid.

"Please Mr. Little, I will go."

"Don't move! I'll shoot you…"

"Shut up! I'm the only sniper, and I knew what to do. Besides, I was under Hamilton, not you."

"IAN HAMILTON?"

Shocking, Kid missed his move while Robbie ran up with some of his compatriots. But when they came, suddenly…

"BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM…"

It was… the sounds. The sounds which Robbie's followers started fallen. The Turks had launched its weapons. David only waited that he yelled:

"MACHINE GUNS! HHHHIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE!"

They held them down. The MGs shot quickly and deadly to Robbie's group. Robbie was lucky but the others… they weren't. They fell like flowers falling through the sky. The Turks, they managed machine guns everywhere, on their minds.

"God damn it!"

"Calm!" Raymond shouted: "CALM DOWN! I'll VOLUNTEER TO DO IT!"

They heard on it, but nobody answered. Meanwhile, David watched that when Raymond was standing, someone had secretly taken his aim to him. He watched really direct, and so he could not mistake.

"No way!"

He took his aim…

#####

The Turks they were launching an attack. By repulsing the Brits, they were now dreaming on a victory.

"Bir rüya gibi." (_Just like a dream._)

And…


End file.
